1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a guided slide assembly, more particularly to a guided slide assembly that involves synchronous push-pull operation.
2. Description of the Invention
A common guided slide device, such as those used with a drawer, includes two outer slide rails that are respectively secured to two opposite inner surfaces of two side walls of a cabinet, two inner slide rails that are respectively and movably disposed in the outer slide rails and that are respectively secured to two opposite sides of a drawer, and a plurality of balls that are disposed between the inner and outer slide rails. Each outer slide rail has a base plate that is secured to the inner surface of the corresponding side wall of the cabinet and two guide plates that respectively and transversely extend from two opposite sides of the base plate. The guide plates of each outer slide rail are respectively disposed above and below the corresponding one of the inner slide rails. The balls are disposed between the guide plates and the corresponding inner slide rail.
Because the two pairs of outer and inner slide rails are disjoint, the inner slide rails generally are not able to synchronously move relative to the outer slide rails. When opening or closing the drawer, the drawer tends to swerve, loosen, and make noise.
To improve the aforesaid problems, an engagement structure of pinion gears and racks has been applied to the conventional guided slide device to synchronize movement of the inner slide rails relative to the outer slide rails and to prevent the drawer from swerving.
For example, a rack and one of the guide plates of the outer slide rails are integrally formed in one piece. However, such integral configuration may not provide smooth contact between the balls and an inner surface of the corresponding guide plate, thereby causing unsmooth rotation of the balls between the inner and outer slide rails. To avoid unsmooth rotation of the balls, the racks are respectively fixed on the base plates of the outer slide rails. This modification, however, causes the base plates to be unable to be fittedly and directly secured to the corresponding inner surfaces of the cabinet. Thus, to accommodate the conventional guided slide assembly, assembly procedures and the dimensions of the drawer may need to be modified, thereby increasing the assembly cost and limiting application of the guided slide assembly.